Bladedemons Vs Bladebreakers
by kagome1316
Summary: Parings: RayAngel, MaxRin,KaiHil,TysonHalo Summary: Hilary and her friends Rin, Saun, and Halo. Hilary had started a team called the Blade demons. They had entered the tornament. Find out if they become world champs or will there be two world champions.
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade Story

Bladedemons Vs. Bladebreakers

Parings: RayAngel, MaxRin, KaiHilary, TysonHalo

Summary: Hilary(me) and her friends Rin, Angel, and Halo.Hilary had

started a team called the Bladedemons. Thy had entered the Beyblade

Tornment. Find out if they become world champs or will their be two

world champs.

Hilary(me) - 16

Kai - 17

Rin - 15

Max - 16

Ray - 14

Angel - 14

Tyson - 13

Halo - 13

Ch. 1

Hilary, Rin, Angel, and Halo decide to become bladers and make a tem. Hilary is the leader, and the team is called the Bladedemons. After they got their blades, they started training on the each. Hilary(me) has a blade that is blue, Rin has a blade that is magenta, Angel has a blade that is sky blue, and Halo has a blade that is purple. They also have bitbeast. Hilary's bitbeast is Pegasuses, Rin's bitbeast is Night Walker, Angel's bitbeast is Daigunder, and Halo's is Amidamaru. Hilary entered them into the Beyblade Tornment, which is in a month and they still need a little practice. After a month it is time for the Beyblade Tornment.

The day of the tornment.

"Kai are you coming, it's time to go to the tornment," Tyson yelled. "Stop yelling Tyson I'm right behind you," Kai said. "Where's Ray and Max?" Kai asked. "They said thied meet us there," Tyson said. "Fine," Kai said coldly. When Kai and Tyson meet up with Max and Ray. They saw that they were talking to 3 girls the fourth girl was leaning on the wall near them, eyes closed and arms crossed. They each told them thier names. "Hi, I'm Rin," a girl Max's height, black hair color, black baggy jeans, black shirt that says "It's not that I don't like competition I just don't see any," and black baseball cap. "Hi, I'm Angel," a girl a little shortter than Ray, long sky blue hair, wears blue jean skirt with sky blue tank top, and has hair in a pony tail.

"Hi, I'm Halo, Angel's twin sister," a girl Tyson's height, short blonde hair with black tips, blue jean skirt, and purplt tanktop. "Hey, I'm Hilary(me)," a girl Kai's height, black hair color with blonde and blue highlights, blue jeans, black T-shirt with long sleeves and on the front says "Tough girl with an attitude." They thing Hilary told them before she went back to the way she looked were they are the Bladedemons. "Rin, Angel, Halo you know where are locker room is right, ok then I'm going there a little later meet me there when you're done talking, okay," Hilary said.

She then went out side to get a little fresh air, then she went to a spot where nobody would see her. She then launched her blade and did a little training. Hilary asked "Why did you follow me Kai?" "Well I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you," Kai said. "Well just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm a baby and can't take care of myself," Hilary (me) said sarcasticly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The preliminary round

"Is everybody ready for some blading," Alex the announcer yelled. "Allstars and Blademonsters, you are wanted in the stadium." "First up Felix from the Allstars and his opponent Storm from the Blademonsters." "3.. 2. .1. . Let It Rip," he sid. 3min. later. "Storm wins." "Next its Mimmi aganist Sakura."

"Now let It Rip," the announcer said. "Wow, it's 3 minutes just are last match, and Mimmi and Sakura tie." "Now Davi from the Allstars and Sasuke from the Blademonsters are up." "LET IT RIP!"

(If your wondering the Blade Breakers are watching in the crowd and the Bladedemons are watching on the railing behinde the top row.)

"Sasuke wins, looks like the BladeMonsters might be the next world champs," the announcer said. "The next to go is Tokuya from the Allstars againist Sora from the Blademonsters." "3 . . .2 . . .1 . . . Let It Rip." "Wow, I have never seen anything like this before, but Sora wins.

"The next teams are the DarkBladers vs. the White Tigers." "Yoh from the DarkBladers opponent Yohli from the White Tigers." "Dam, these blades are going,and neither blader wiil let up." "Yoh is the winner!"

"Next Anna aganist Ryho." "Let It Rip!" "Anna is not going to let Ryho win." "Anna wins." "Next up Lin Ws. Koji." "These bladers are serious and are attacking." "It's a tie." "Next tray vs. Ken." "Tray wins." " Next BladeBreakers vs. Phsycics." "Kai vs. Kaiba." "Kai wins." "Max vs. karie." "It's a tie." "Ray vs. Duke." "Ray wins." "Tyson vs. T.K." "Tyson wins."

"Next BladeDemons vs. BladeMasters." "Hilary vs. Tea." "Hilary wins." "Rin vs. Rika." "Rin wins." "Angel vs. Tyler." "Angel wins." "Halo vs.Yami." "Halo wins."

"These are the teams that in the Semi - Finals." "The Blae Breakers, the BladeDemons, the Dark Bladers, and the Blade monsters." "The Semi - Finals will begin next week."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Hilary's Prov.

"Man, I'm bored." I thought. "I'm going for a walk, you guys do what you want, meet back at the hotel at 7:00 for dinner." "You can invite one person if you wish." "See you at 7:00." "We will decide what to eat at 7:00." "See ya."

Rin's Prov.

"Iwonder what's her problem," I thought. "I think she's bored and needs fresh air." "Oh well." "So girls what do you want to do," I said.

Angel's Prov.

"Lets go see if we can find those boys we met ealier."

Halo's Prov.

"Yeah, Ithink thier names were Tyson, Ray, Max, andKai." "I think Tyson's cute."

With the Bladebrakers

Kai's Prov.

"I wonder what was with that girl," I thought. "I'm going for a walk, do what you want," I said. "I need to think about some things." I thought.

Ray's Prov.

"I wonder what's bugging Kai," Ithought. "Oh well." "So what do you guys want to do," I said.

Max's Prov.

"Let's look for those girls we met earlier, and ask them if they want to get a drink or something."

Tyson's Prov.

"Yeah I think their names were Halo, Angel, Rin, and Hilary." "Hey there they are."

Normal Prov.

"Hey you guys, you were great," Tyson said. "Right back atcha," Halo said. "Where's Hilary?" Ray asked. "She went for a walk," Rin said. "Where's Kai?" Rin asked. "Same thing," Ray said. "Wanna get something to drink," Ray asked them. "Sure," they said together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

At the beach

Hilary(me) is sitting on the looking at the ocean. She was holding her blade tightly. Kai was walking, when he saw her. He was wondering what was wrong. Then he saw her holding her blade tightly and saying something. He heard what she was saying and was surprised.

Hilary's (me) Prov.

"I wish you could have seen how good I was today, mom and dad," I said."Why did you have to die on me and send me to that abby in Russia." "I hated it there, if I hadn't escaped, I would not be here." "I mean, I wear jeans and long sleeves, to hide my scars, cuts, and brusies." "Huh Kai." "How long have you been there?" I asked.

Kai's Prov.

Since you started talking." "I know how you fell."

At the arcade

Normal Prov.

"So Ray, Max, and Tyson, you guys wanna come over for dinner?" Rin asked. "Sure," they said together. "What time is it?" Angel asked. "It's 5:00, why?" Max said. "We told Hilary we'd meet at the hotel at 7:00, to decide what to eat for dinner." Halo said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

At the beach

Hilary's Prov.

"How dare you say you know I feel," I said.

Kai's Prov.

"I said I know how you feel because me mam and dad died too and I was sent to the same abby."

Hilary's Prov.

"Oh well, do you want to come over for dinner," I asked. "Then afterwards we can talk some more." "Anyway I think the rest of your team will becomeing because I have a strong felling the rest of my team will ask the rest of your team to dinner."

Kai's Prov.

"Sure." "Oh really, well lets find out if your right." "When do you have to meet your friends?"

Hilary's Prov.

"At 7:00 and I'm always right." "Also I have a felling that my team and yours at 6:00 will be getting back to get teady for dinner." "Also my team and your team will call us, telling us they're geading back to the hotel." "What time is it?"

Normal Prov.

"5:58 why?" Kai asked. "Watch 3 . . 2 . . 1," Hilary said. Ring. . Ring. "Hello," they both said. "Hey Hil, we're heading back ok," Rin said. "Fine, hey is Kai's team comeing to diner," Hilary said. "Yeah, but how did you know," Rin asked. "Oh just a felling," Hilary said. "Hey Kai, we're heading back ok," Max said. "Fine, hey are we going to dinner with Hilary's team," Kai asked. "Yeah," Max said. "Ok, I'' meet you guys back at the hotel," Kai said. "Also is Hilary's team with you guys." "Yeah, why." Max asked. "Tell them Hilary said she'd meet them at the hotel too, okay bye." Click.

Hilary's Prov.

"Let's head back." "From talking to you I forgot I cut me hand, from holding my blade tightly." "Also I would like to wrap a bandage around my hand so I don't hurt it more when I do some trainning tomorrow."

Kai's Prov.

"Let me see." "That looks bad and it's been bleeding."

Normal Prov.

"Hey guys," Kai and Hilary said."Where do you guys want to eat," Hilary asked. "How bout Pizza Hut," Rin said. they all said ok. So they all went to thier rooms to get ready. Then at 7:00 they went to Pizza Hut. They asked for a cheese pizza. After pizza on the way back Ray asked them if tommorrow night they wanted to go dancing they said yes."Kai and me are going for a walk, Rin, Angel, and Halo don't follow, if you better be ready tomorrow because I'll make you do everything I can think of." "I'll meet you guys later, k." "Come on Kai," Hilary (me) said, starting to run."That goes double for you Tyson, Max, and Ray, see ya later." Kai said. "What was that all about," Max asked. "I think they found something they had in common," Rin said.

Hilary's Prov.

"Come on Kai, I thought now you would have caught me." "I'm not even that tired, to be breathing hard."

Kai's Prov.

"Hey, I'm not the only one."

Normal Prov.

Hilary was about to fall and hit the ground. when Kai caught her. "You okay," he asked. "Yeah, I guess it's probaly from all the blood loss from my cuts,"Hilary said. "Lets' head back and I'll bandage these cuts of yours." "Then we'll come back out and talk, okay," Kai said. "Okay,but you promise we'll come back out to talk," Hilary said. "Yes." "Lets' go," Kai said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they got back to the hotel. Hilary let Kai into her room. She went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tanktop. So it be easier for Kai to bandage her cuts. When she came out of the bathroom. She put the bandages on her bed. She then sits down next to Kai. She then started to take her bandages off. So Kai could rebandage them.

Kais' Pov.

"Hilary can you turn to the right. So I can wrap the bandage around you easier." "This looks really bad. Have you ever wrapped a bandage here, my guess not, am I right."

Hilarys' Pov.

"Right." "Also can you not tie it so tight." "Also don't forget your promise." "Okay Kai."

Kais' Pov.

"Okay, now turn to the right again, so I can do your left arm and leg, but not so you can't bend them." "Done, now turn the way you were, so I can do your right arm and leg, but not so you can't bend them."

"Done, now before you change, let me bandage up your hand." "I'm going to get a cloth to clean the cut, then wrap a bandage around it." "Okay." "Hilary are you okay."

Hilarys' Pov.

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine Kai." "Also Kai can you let go of my hand, so I can change."

Normal Pov.

"Oh sorry, Hilary." Kai said. Taking his hand away starting to blush. "I wonder what's up with him." Hilary said. Then started changeing into a shirt and pants. "Okay Kai lets talk." Hilary said. "So, Kai when did your parents die?" Hilary asked. "When I was 6 years old and you." Kai said. "When I was 6 years old too." Hilary said.

Looking down at the ground. She then clinched her hands. "I wish I could just just kill Boris, for what he did to me." Hilary said. "Me too." Kai said. "Hilary lets' head back, so we can get some sleep, to torture Tyson and the others tomorrow, okay." Kai said. "Okay, I do fell a bit tired any ways." Hilary said. When they got back to the hotel. They said goodnight to each other and they wen to their own rooms. Then changed into their own pajamas. Then fell asleep in their own beds.


	7. Author's note

Sorry I'm so late on the update. My Internet hasn't been working. Also I just now started using the school computer. For about 2 weeks or so this story will not be updated.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 hours later

Hilarys' pov.

"I guess since I'm not sleepy anymore. I'll do some trainning in the woods." Changes into a pair of jeans and a black shirt that says 'Lone Wolf' and has a picture of a Gray wolf standing on ridge in the winter time. She then went to the elevator and took it to the first floor. When she was in the woods she launched her blade. "Go Pegasus!" Hilary yelled. Her blade hit rocks and trees and jumped on the rocks on the river, to get on the other side. She then called Pegasus. Her blade hit a rock near where she was. Then she caught her blade in her hand. Breathing hard. "Why do I feel like my heart is healing, every time I'm with Kai."

In Kais' room

Kais' pov.

"Why do I feel like my heart is healing, everytime I'm with Hilary. I think I'll go outside for some fresh air. Huh, that's Hilarys' voice." Kai took the elevator to the first floor and went to the woods.

In the woods

Normal pov.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you 6 against one isn't fair." Hilary said. "Well why don't you give up sweety." One guy said. "Oh, now I'm going to hurt you worse than I was before." Hilary said. Hilay punched one guy and knocked him out. Another 2 by kicking them. 2 by punching them in the face. The last one she gave a black eye, broken nose, and a busted lip. When they became consious they ran away. "Don't ever bug me again!" Hilary yelled.

Kais' pov.

"Wow, she is tough. I shouldn't be surprised she went to the same abby I did."

Hilarys' pov.

"Man, I guess I'll come back out later after i rebandage these legs and hands. Looks like their starting to bleed." So Hilary headed back to the hotel. She was breathing hard and had one eye closed. Limping to the hotel then to her room. She then changed into shorts and a tanktop and went to the bathroom, but before she went to the bathroom. She opened the door for some fresh air. In the bathroom she grabbed bandages and threw them on the bed. Then she grabbed a bowl filled it with water and set it down on the stand beside the bed and also grabbed a cloth.

Normal pov.

She sat on the bed and took the cloth out of the bowl and cleaned the cuts. She winced each time she put the cloth to a cut. Kai was leaning on the door. When Kai saw she was about to bandage her leg after she cleaned the cuts. He told her he would bandage her up for her. He surprised her and made her jump.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When she jumped back she was about to hit the floor. But she never did because she put her hands down to stop herself. Before Kai could catch her. She then put herself down gently. Then pushed herself to the wall. So she could lean on the wall. Kai went to her grabbed the bandages of the bed and put them besideHilary. He did the same with the bowl of water and the cloth. She looked at Kai wondering whey he was concerened, caring, and worried for her.

She then smiled. Kai saw this and asked. "Why are you smiling?" While smiling himself. "Oh, no reason. Why are you smiling?" "No reason." Kai said. "I'm done bandageing your leg and hands." "Thanks Kai." Hilary said. "What were you doing out there anywhere?" Kai said. "I was trainning then I took a short break. When those guys showed up." Hilary said. "What were you doing out there?" "I heard you and thought you were in danger. Hey wait how'd you know I was out there." Kai said. "I saw you there when I was fighting one of the boys who were there." Hilary said.

"Can you leave so I can change, please." Hilary said. "Okay see ya later." Kai said. Then he left to his room and changed clothes too. After Hilary changed clothes. She went and told Rin to wake the others. She also told Rin to tell the others to go to the woods. She then wentover ther and waited for them by a river. After Kai changed clothes. He went and told Ray to wake the others. Kai also told Ray to tell the other to go to the woods. He then wentover there and waited for them.

In the woods by the river

"Hey Hil, you want us to start trainning now." Rin said."Well we didn't come here to relax." Hilary said. Rin,Angel and Halo groaned. "Do you guys want to do anything that pops off the top of my head." Hilarysaid. Rin, Angel and Halo said."NO!" Then they launched their blades.

With the BladeBreakers

"Hey Kai, you want us to start trainning now." Ray said."Well we didn't come here to relax." Kai said. "Why can't we relax." Tyson said. "Stop complaining Tyson." Kai said. "You could do anything that pops off the top of my head." Ray, Max and Tyson said. "NO!" Then they launched their blades.

By theriver

"Okay, you guys are done for the day." Hilary said. "Hey do you guys hear that." Hilary said. "Yeah sounds like a blade spinning." Halo said. "Well duh." Hilary and Rin said. "Lets' go see." Angel said. When Hilary, Angel, Halo and Rin went to see who it was they saw it was the BladeBreakers.


	10. AN

Author note

Sorry for the me after Hilary in the first part I keep forgeting to erase that. The me part I mean. Some parts are not suppose to make sense at first but it will later on. I hope you like the rest of my story. Also sorry for not updateing sooner I've been working on my other story called The Fight Miko Demoness it's an Inuyasha story.


	11. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I would like to thank eveyone who has reviewed. If you like this story then I think you'll love my Inuyasha story called The Fight Miko Demoness.

**Independant Spirit: -bows- Thank you! For your reviews of how you felt about each chapter and for the clapping.**

**Kai's Moonlight Angel: Thanks! I'll see what I can do.**

**Zaun: Thanks!**

**remix-69er: Thanks! I'veexplained myself in the author's note. And I'll get Kai in character.**

**ERALDA: Thanks!**

Well I hope you like the rest of the story and tell me what you think.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9

Once Hilary, Rin, Angel, and Halo knew who it was they left to the river. Where 24 guys attacked them. Halo took 6 of them. Angel took 6. Rin took 6. Hilary took 6. Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai heard the voices of Angel, Halo, Rin, and Hilary. Tyson was concerned for Halo. Ray for Angel. Max for Rin. Kai for Hilary but didn't show it like the others he kept his same cold-hearted mask on.(A/N: There Kai's in character.) When they got to where the girls were. Their eyes wend wide and their mouthes fell opean. Except for Kai of course. Ray was surprised Angel was so tough because she kicked them uncouncious.

Tyson felt the same for Halo because she slapped them uncouncious. Max felt the same for Rin because she punched them uncouncious. Kai was surprised Rin was so tough. But he felt more surprised, worry, and concern for Hilary but it didn't show. The cuts on Hilary's legs were reopeaning. She also dodged every kick and punch that came at her. She also jumped and did a back flip and landed on a tree branch.

She then came down from the branch. Hilary then punched and kicked them and knocked them uncouncious.Before the 24 guys that were uncouncious could wake up. They left to the hotel to talk about why those guys attacked them. Rin, Halo, and Angel ran on the ground.

Hilary jumped from tree to tree. When they got back to the hotel. They all wondered whey Tyson, Ray, and Max staring at them wide eyes and Kai staring at them. "Are you guys this dense. They were there because they thought we were in trouble and when they saw us they were surprised how tough we were." Hilary said.

"Oh." Halo and Angel said. "Hey where did Rin go?"Angel asked. "She went and took a nap because she was tired from the fight." Hilary said. "Also I'm going to my room for a while see you at 7:00."

Then Hilary left the room to hers. "I wonder what her problem is. She is always in a grouchy, cold hearted mood." Halo said. "Yeah and why were her jean pant legs bloody because none of the guys she fought didn't have anything that would make her legs bleed." Angel said. "Lets tell Rin, so she can ask Hilary." Halo said.

In Hilarys' room

Hilarys' pov.

"Damn. I hate when this happens. Now Angel and Halo are going to tell Rin to ask me why my jean pand legs were bloody. I think I'll go for a walk and train a little. Then I'll go to the beach and look at the sunset. Also come back at 6:00 to remind Rin, Angel, and Halo we are going dancing with Kai, Max, Tyson, and Ray."

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. Tell me what you think.

Also tell me what you think will happen when they go danceing. I'm curious.

Bye I'll update as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 10

Awesome got chapter 10 up. 

Independant spirit: Sure I'll read your story. And will you read mine in exchange the Inuyasha one I mean. 

Well I would Do more shout outs but I want to getat least 4more chapters out of the way. 

So on with the story. 

* * *

Chapter 10 

Rays' Room 

Rays' Pov. 

"Wow, I didn't think those girls were that tough. Did you Kai?" 

Kais' Pov. 

"I knew Hilary was that tough, But I didn't know Rin, Angel and Halo were that tough." 

Maxs' Pov. 

"Hey, I'm going to see if the girls are okay. You guys coming with?" 

Normal Pov. 

"Yeah." Ray and Tyson said. Kai shrugged his shoulders. 

Halos' Pov. 

"Can we tell Rin so she can ask Hilary now?" 

Angels' Pov. 

"Yeah just give me 2 minutes." 

Outside Halos' Room 

Normal Pov. 

Tyson knocked on Halos' door. She answered it. "Hi Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai come in." "Why are you here?" Halo asked. "Oh we came to see if you girls were alright." Max said. "I'm fine. So is Rin and Angel. Rin is takeing a nap and Angel is too. Max and Ray you guy can go and see them if you want."Halo said. "Hilary I'm not sure. I did see her pant legs all bloody. Kai, you can go see her. I think she is still awake." Then Max, Ray and Kai left. 

Halo and Tysonwere left alone because Kai, Ray and Max were alone with Hilary, Angel and Rin. 


	13. Chapter 11

Hey it's good to be back to bring you the next few chapters.

Blood Lust240: Sure I'll read your story.

Independant Spirit: I'll read you stroy to but you need to tell me what it's called.

Well lets get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 11

Rins' Room

Max entered Rins' room she was sleeping with the blanket above her stomach and below her elbow. Max quietly moved beside her and moved the the blanket to her shoulders. He moved his hand down her cheek gently. Then gave her a peck on the cheek. He said to his-self. "She looks beautiful."

Angels' room

The same thing happened except Ray said. "The name fits you very well."

Halo and Tyson went for a walk. Then kissed.

Kai and Hilary were sitting on the beach and talking. Then stopped and watched the sunset. Also Kai and Hilary were holding hands and blushing a little.

At the beach

"Hey Kai." "What time is it?" Hilary asked. "It's 5:30." Kai said. "Let's head back so the girls and me can get ready to go with Ray, Max, Tyson and you danceing." Hilary said. "Oh, well lets go." Kai said.

With Halo and Tyson

"Lets head back. So I can get ready to go danceing." Halo said. "Me too." Tyson said.

Rins' Room

Rin woke up but didn't see Max sitting on the floor beside her bed. Until she accidently stepped on him. She apoligized then asked Max to leave so she can get ready to go dancing with the others and him. Max said he had to get ready too.

Angels' room

Same thing happened.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter 11.

Please review

Well bye til next chapter


	14. Chapter 12 What the wore to the dance

This chapter is of what they wore to the dance.

* * *

Chapter 12 

When Kai and Hilary got back to the hotel the got ready to go danceing. 

Angel wore a dress that went to just below the knee. That was Sky blue. Her hair was in a high pony tail and had a little make up on. 

Halo wore a dress like Angels' except purple. Her hair was in a low pony tail and had a little make up on. 

Rin wore a green T-shirt and a pair of green jeans. Her hair was loose and had no make up on. 

Hilary wore a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was loose and had no make up on. But had black nail polish on. And black fingerless gloves. 

Kai wore a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. 

Ray wore a white T-shirt and a pair of black pants. 

Max wore what he always wore. 

Tyson wore what he always wore. 


	15. Chapter 13 The Dance

Chapter 13

The Dance

At the dance Tyson and Halo were dancing. Ray and Angel were talking. Max and Rin were dancing. Kai and Hilary were leaning on the wall. Arms crossed and eyes closed beside each other. Then a slow song started playing. Tyson and Halo were starting to dance close together. Max, Rin, Ray and Angel did the same.

Then Kai asked Hilary if she would like to dance. She said "sure." So they danced close together. Rin had her head on Maxs' shoulder. Ray and Angel were staring into each other deeply their eyes locked on each other. Halo and Tyson did the same.

Hilary had her arms around Kais' neck and Kai had his around her waist. Chest to chest. Hilarys' head was on Kais' shoulder. Kais' head was on Hilarys' shoulder. Rin, Angel, Halo, Hilary, Kai, Max, Ray and Tyson all wished the song would never end.

Then they left to eat dinner. After dinner they all went their seperate ways.

Rin and Max went for a walk and talked.

Ray and Angel went for a walk in the park.

Halo and Tyson went for a walk in the woods.

Kai and Hilary went for a walk on the beach.


	16. Chapter 14 Rin and Max

Chapter 14

Rin and Max

Rin's Pov

"So, does Tyson always eat umm... what's the word I'm looking for."

Max's Pov.

"You mean like a pig. I'm not sure. For as long as I've known him. I guess. You know Hilary remins me of Kai. Saun reminds me of Ray. Marie reminds me of Tyson and you remind me of a hyper beuatiful and toughangel."

Normal Pov.

Rin blushed at what Max just said. "Hey Rin. What happened to Hilary?" "What do you mean?" Rin asked. "Her leg was bleeding." I don't know what happened to her."


	17. Chapter 15 Tyson and Halo

Chapter 15

Tyson and Halo

Halos' Pov.

"Hey Tyson lets' go get some water. I'm a little thirsty."

Tysons' Pov.

"Okay. Hey can I ask you something?"

Normal Pov.

"Sure, what is it." Halo said. "What happened to Hilary?" Tyson asked. "Her leg was bleeding" Tyson said. "I really don't know. Hilary always has been a like a lone wolf." Halo said.

"Actually for as long as the others and me have known her. She has always been a lone wolf." Halo said. "Oh. Kai acts like that too." Tyson said.

"Now we know what Rin ment when she said 'they found something in common'" Marie said. Then they both smiled


	18. Chapter 16 Ray and Angel

Chapter 16

Ray and Angel

Rays' Prov.

"Hey Angel. Do you know what happened to Hilary?" "Her leg was bleeding."

Angels' Pov.

"I really don't know. Hilary neveer tells us anything. Also Rin, Halo and me nver know how she is feeling. Also she never talks to us or tells about her past. so we leave her alone."

Rays' Pov.

"Hmm...She reminds me of Kai ahole lot."

Angels' Pov.

"Hmm...Rin reminds me of Max. Also Halo reminds me of Tyson. Don't ya think."

Rays Pov.

"Yeah. You're right when you think about it."


	19. Chapter 17 Kai and Hilary

Chapter 17

Kai and Hilary

Hilarys' Pov.

"Hey Kai. Are you thinking the others, you and me shouldn't get close because when the Semi-Finals come we won't battleour hardest. Am I right?"

Normal Pov.

"Right." Kai said. "Don't worry." Hilary said. "Why?" Kai asked. "The girls and me always battle are hardest." Hilary said. "The boys and me always our hardest too." Kai said. They then locked hands.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Everybody then met up again at the hotel. They gave each other a kiss goodnight. Tomorrow would be the Semi-Finals.

The Semi-Finals

The girls and Hilary said goodluck to the boys and Kai. The boys and Kai did the same.

"First up Bladebreakers against the Blademonsters." Alex the announcer said. "Kai vs. Storm" "Kai wins" "Max vs. Sakura." "Max wins." "Ray vs. Sasuke." "Ray wins." "Tyson vs. Sora." "Tyson wins."

"Next up Bladedemons vs. Darkbladers." "Hilary vs. Yoh." "It's a tie." "Rin vs. Anna." "Rin wins." "Halo vs. Len." "Halo wins." "Angel vs. Tray." "Angel wins." "These are the teams that are going to be in the Finals. The Blademons and the Bladebreakers."


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hilary ran out of the stadium and into the wood. Kai ran after her.

Hilarys' Pov.

"What are you doing here Boris? I will killyou if you don't leave."

Normal Pov.

Kai was surprised the way Hilary looked. Her crimison blue eyes were trembleing.

Boris' Pov.

"Well my dear. I came for you. So you can come back to the abby. To be back on the team in Russia."

Normal Pov.

Hilary clenched her fist lowered her head, and closed her eyes tightly. Some tears were on the edge of each eye and comming down her cheeks. She brung her head up sharply.

She yelled. "NO! Never I'll never go back. I never had any independence. I just wish you were dead." "Fine I'll leave but I'll be back. So watch out." Boris said. Kai told Boris that goes for him too.

Then Kai ran to Hilary . She had fallen to her knees. Her hands were on the ground. She was trying to hold back the tears, but she couldn't.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hilary got up. Then she ran still crying to the beach and went under the bridge. She sat down hugged her legs. She then stared out at the ocean and said to herself. "I miss you so much mom and dad."

With Kai in the woods

Kai stared at the direction Hilary ran off in for a moment.

Then ran the direction Hilary ran.

He went to the pleas he would go if he wanted to be alone. He found her.

At the beach under the bridge

Kai sat down next to Hilary. "Oh Kai." Hilary said. then hugged him and kept crying. "Shhh...Everything's going to be alright." Kai said.

"But I miss my parents so much." Hilary said. "I miss my parents everyday." Kai said. "Kai can you come with me?" Hilary asked.

"Sure. Why?" "I need to go back to the hotel to get a key to my house because the is something I have to take care there." "Okay. But what do you have too take care of there?" "You'll see."


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

If you're wondering after the Semi-finals. Rin, Saun, Marie, Max, Ray, and Tyson went to get something to eat.

With Kai and Hilary

At the hotel

Hilary went into her room grabbed a bag and filled it with the clothes that were in the basket. She then grabbed a key from under her pillow. Kai kept wondering what she had to take care of.

Hilary told Kai she was ready to leave and to follow her. Kai followed her to a house that was a mansion. Kai stood in front of the house stunned.

When they got inside Hilary said. "Welcome to my house. Roxy, Max, Goku, Oreo come here guys!"

Hilary yelled from the floor. She told Kai to sit on the couch.

Hilary was sittong on the floor indian (spelling?) style. A black cat jumped into her lap. She said. "This is Oreo." Then a black labrodor(spelling?) retriver (spelling?) ran up to her and licked her face. "This is Max." Then a black rottweiler did the same. "This is Roxy." Then a black doberman did the same. "This is Goku."


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hilary told Kai to come to the kitchen . To help feed her animals. She told Kai to get 2 bowls from the cabinet and put some milk in one and cat food in the other.

Hilary grabbed 6 bowls. She filled 3 of them with water and filled the other 3 bowls with dog food.

She then whistled and called her 3 dogs and gat. The dogs came in and ate. So did the cat.

Then Hilary put some popcorn in the microwave.

Then a pizza in the oven.

Hilary asked Kai to carry the pizza after it was done.

She carried the popcorn, 2 napkins, and 2 coca-colas up the stairs to the movie room.

She told Kai to pick a movie.

Kai picked a movie and put it in.

After he put the movie in the dogs and cat came in.

Kai stifled a laugh.

When he saw the cat rideing on the back of one of the dogs.


	25. Chapter 23

If you got confused with seeing the names Saun and Marie. Don't be. Saun is supposed to be Angel and Marie is supposed to be Halo.

* * *

Chapter 23

With the others.

"I wonder where Kai and Hilary went." Rin said suspisously. "Me too." Max said.

"Maybe their battleing." Tyson explained.

"Or maybe their making out." Angel teased.

"I doubt it." Tyson stated.

"Why?" Ray and Halo questioned.

"The way they act most likely their battleing." Tyson stated. They all laughed.

With Kai and Hilary

At Hilarys' house

When the secont movie they were watching was done. Kai sighed seeing Hilary hand falled asleep. He went to the closet and grabbed a blanket. Then he put the blanket on Hilary and brung it to her shoulders.

Then he grabbed another blanket and sat on the sofa next to Hilary and fell asleep.

At the hotel

Normal POV.

"I'm going to check if Hilary is in her room." Rin said. "I'll check if Kai is in his room." Max said. Then Max and Rin went to check if Kai and Hilary were in their rooms. While Tyson, Halo, Ray, and Angel went into Halos' room. 2 minutes later Rin and Max entered Halos' room. "That's weird. Hilary's not in her room and it looks like she hasn't been in her room since this morning." Rin stated. "Kais' too." Max stated.

"Well that's weird." Tyson said. "Yeah." Ray, Angel and Halo agreed. "Hilary has never been out this late." Halo explained. "Yeah because she's usually in her room like 10 minutes befor Rin, Halo and me get back." Angel explained. "Same thing with Kai." Ray stated.

"I'll try calling Hilary on her cell." Rin said. "I'll try calling Kai on his cell too." Ray said.

Then Rin dialed Hilarys' number to her cell and Ray dialed Kais' number to his cell.

"That's weird she won't pick up her cell." Rin stated. "She must have turned her cell off." Angel stated.

"Kai won't pick up his cell either." Ray said. "He must have turned his cell of too." Max said.

"Well lets not worry." Tyson said. "Why?" Halo questioned.

"Don't for get Kai and Hilary can that care of themselves." Tyson said.

"Alright. I think it would be a good idea for all of us to get some sleep." Rin suggested.

"I think thats an excellent idea." Ray agreed. Then they all went to their own room and went to bed.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Next Day

Kai and Hilary

At Hilarys' House

Kai woke up seeing that Hilary was still asleep. 'Wow, she must have been reaaly tired.' Kai thought. He blushed slightly when he saw that Hilarys' head was on his chest and her arms were around his waist. Also his arm was around her and she was smiling.

He genly moved Hilary from around him. Then he got up from the sofa and gently put Hilary down so she wouln't wake up.

Kai then went downstairs. He and woke up Max, Goku, Roxie and Oreo. Also Kai was carrying Oreo in his arms. Max, Goku, Roxie and Oreo liked Kai after they got use to Him. Before that they would just leave Kai alone.

Kai went to the Kitchen and got 2 bowls for Oreo. One bowl for milk the other for Cat food.

Then he got 6 bowls. Three for water and three for Dog food.

Finally Kai made some French toast for Hilary and him.

Then he put a plate with 2 pieces of french toast and a glass of milk and took it to Hilary. When he got to Hilary he saw that Hilary moved form the sofa to the window.

Which had a seat that looked like a sofa pushed into the wall and the window attached.

Kai put the tray next to Hilary. Then he left to the kitchen and ate his breakfast.

After Hilary ate her breakfast she went to the kitchen to thank Kai. But Kai wasn't in the kitchen.

She went outside to see that Kai was playing with Roxie, Max and Goku. She laughed a little when she saw them.

But Kai didn't hear her. Then she went back inside and changed clothes after taking a shower. She also got some clothes for Kai and directed him to the bathroom.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

With The Others

Angel woke up and went to mmake breakfast for Halo and Rin.

That's when Saun met Ray.

He was making breakfast for Tyson and Max.

Angel and Ray decided to make pancakes for everyone.

At 12:00 noon Kai and Hilary got to the hotel.

As soon as they got there Ray, Angel, Max, Tyson, Halo, and Rin started asking them questions.

"Why don't you guys mine your own business? I'll see ya later I'm going to my room." Hilary said frustrated.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In Hilarys' room

There was the sound of broken glass shattered all over the room.

Kai rushed in and saw Tala carrying Hilary.

Kai asked him. "Why?"

"Because Boris wants her back. So she can have her old blade Black Panther. Also so she can be back on the team 'Wild animals'."

"Tell Boris I will get her back no matter what."

"I'll make sure he gets the messeage personally."


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Where's Hilary, Kai?" Rin asked. "Tala took her." Kai explained. "No!!" Rin, Angel, and Halo screamed.

With Boris

"I told you Hilary. I would be back. You will be the team leader and you will be using your old blade the Black Panther." "Never!" Hilary yelled.

"Yes, you will when I inject you with this syrome." Boris stated holding it up for her to see. "No don't!" Hilary yelled and screamed. She then blacked out.

"Tala take Hilary to her room. Then tell Koolkat to change her into her black night gown." Boris ordered. "Yes sir." Tala said.

Five minutes later Hilary woke up. "Huh. What happened?" Hilary asked. "You were unconcious for awhile." Koolkat explained.

"Now come on miss you're wanted in the training room. You're blade is right next to you." Koolkat stated. "Thank you. Um...Who are you?"

"I'm Koolkat. Don't you remeber me?"

"I'm sorry but no I don't."

"Well here are clothes for today." Koolkat stated handing her a pair of black jeans, red shirt, and a par of sneakers. "Thank you, Koolkat."

"Your welcome, Hilary. I'll be waiting right outside. So when your done getting dress I can take you to the training room." Koolkat said then left the room closing the door behind her.

3 minutes later

"I'm ready to got to the training room now." Hilary stated.

In the training room

"Welcome back Hilary ." Bryan said. "Thank you. Um...Who are you?"

"I'm Bryan. Don't you remember me?" "I'm sorry but no. I'm don't remeber him and the one next to him either."

"The one with orange hair is Tala and the one next to him is Duke. Also your the leader of our team the Wild Animals." Byran explained.

"Okay. I got it now. Lets start taining because if memory serves me right I could control my blade Black Panther olny a little bit."

"Okay." Byran said.

2 hours later

"Hey Hilary can we take a break now." Bryan said. "Yeah beacause I'm hungry." Duke stated. "Your always hungry." Tala stated.

Then all of them except Duke burst out laughing.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to train a little while longer. Okay?" "Okay well be back later." Bryan said. "See ya later." Tala stated.

Then Tala, Bryan, and Duke left and Hilary launched her blade.

"Why do I feel like I don't belong here like I belong somewhere else?" Then hilary went for a walk got some dinner and went to bed.


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

At the hotel in Russia

Kais' POV

I'll find you know matter what Hilary.

Normal Pov

"Come on guys lts go eat some dinner then go to sleep." Tyson suggested.

"Yeah we shouldn't be so depressed." Halo stated.

"If Boris threatened her into using her old blade then we'll see her in the tournament." Rin explained.

"Now lets go eat dinner." Ray said.

"Yeah then we can get some sleep." Angel said.

So they ate dinner then went to bed.

But the girls couldn't sleep.

So they all slept in Rins room.

"Hey Rin, you think Hilary's alright." Angel asked.

"I'm sure of it." Rin explained.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

At the Abby

Hilarys Pov

"Well tomorrow it's time for the Finals to begin. I'm ready for anything and Black Panther is hungry for some bitbeast."

With Tala and Boris

"She's ready. Don't you think Tala."

"Yes sir."

"Tala you should go get some sleep for the tournament tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Tala said.

Then he left to his room.


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

With the others

"Well it's time for the tournament girls." Rin stated.

"We will be going against the Wild Animal today." Halo said.

"I bet Boris is going to sent Hilary out first." Angel said.

"Either way I'm going to fight first. Halo, you'll go second. Angel you'll go last. Now lets go."

As soon as Rin opened the door they bumped ingo Max, Ray, Tyson, and Kai.

"Hey we thought We'd all go to the tournament together." Max said.

"Sure." Rin agreed.

"So you girls are going up against the Wild Animals?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Rin stated.

"Good luck." Tyson said.

"Thanks." Halo stated.

"You'll need it." Kai stated.

"What do you mean?" Ray and Angel asked in unision.

"When I was in the Abby. I heard about a girl who won against anyone. Her blade was called Black Panther. I think Hilary is that girl." Kai explained.

"What!?" They said.

"How would you know that?" Halo questioned.

"I went to that same Abby." Kai explained.


	33. Authors Note

Author's note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I haven't been able to get on. I will be putting up the last chapters up now. So I can continue working on my Inuyasha and Fruits Basket stories. Please read and review.


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Hey, everybody." The announcer yelled.

"The first teams to go are the Wild Animals against the BladeDemons."

"Hilary from the Wild Animals will be battleing for all 3 matches."

"Now Hilary against Rin from the BladeDemons."

"Hilary don't you remember Angel, Halo and me?" Rin questioned.

"I don't know you or them. I came to take your bitbeast." Hilary stated.

The battle begins and Rin lost. "Hilary wins."

"A little advice. I can't be defeated." Hilary said. After she took Night Walker.

"Well folks looks like the Wild Animals will win this match."

"Now up next is Angel against Hilary." "Hilary wins!"

"Again she takes another bitbeast this time Daigunder."

"Hm.....Black Panther is sill hungry." Hilary stated evily.

"Next up is Halo against Hilary." "Hilary wins!." "And there she goes taking Amidamaru."

"In an hour the Wild Animals will be going against the BladeBreakers.


	35. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Well let's get this battle started!" The announcer yelled.

"It's going to be BladeBreakers against the Wild Animals. "

"First up Hilary against Max." "Hilary wins."

"And there goes Draciel."

"Mmm.....next bitbeast please." Hilary said evily.

Tyson said to Kai. "We have to stop her."

"No. Not we, me. I'm the only one who can stop her." Kai stated.

"Yeah well me and Ray are going before you. Okay." Tyson said.

"Next Hilary against Tyson." "Hilary wins."

"Now Ray against Hilary." "Hilary wins."

"Is that all you guys got. My Black Panther is still hungry for one last bit beast."


	36. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Finally Hilary agaist Kai." "Well Kai my Black Panther is hungry for Dranzer." Hilary stated.

"Hilary I know you don't really act like this." Kai said.

"Yes I do." "This is not the real you. I know the real you." Kai explained.

"No you don't!" Hilary screamed.

"Yes I do. You're the only one I've ever opened up to."

"Kai, I'm holding Black Panther back. Hurry and destroy Black Panther." Hilary whispered.

"No. Then you would get hurt. Also if you lose Boris might kill you." Kai said.

"Well even though I will be losing you. I will be able to see my parents again."

"No because you're the only one I've really ever opened up to."

"Well Hilary if you won't kill Kai I will." Boris said. "Huh." Kai and Hilary said.

Then Hilary saw Boris pull out a gun. He aimed the gun at Kai.

Before Kai could stop Hilary from taking the bullet. Boris shot the gun and it hit Hilary.

"Stupid girl." Boris said before he left.

Hilary hit the ground. Kai ran to Hilary.

Kai yelled at Ray to call an abulence.

"Kai before they take me to the hospital. Give these to Ray, Tyson, Max, Angel, Rin and Halo. It's their bitbeasts." Hilary said before she blacked out.

"Stay awake Hilary." Kai ordered.

Then they picked up Hilary and took her to the hospital. Kai asked if he could stay with Hilary.

They said it was okay but only he could stay with Hilary on the way to the hospital.


End file.
